Bon Bon!
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Gaara's short...Ten-Ten can't get a date since she's too tall. He teases and she's really cluless. A typical day in the lives of Ten-Ten and Gaara. My first GaaTen one shot, can be viewed as friendship or even romantic if you squint and stand on your head


**Bon Bon!**

**Disclaimer don't own the characters but the plot is mine-inspired a bit by Love Com.**

**Sera: Since I'm starting to like Ten-Ten and my love for Gaara-my inner Gaara-Chu Fan girl is making a roaring comeback- I've decided that I like them together. Why? Well-Ten-Ten this tough gal and since she doesn't have much screen time you can't really destroy her character since she lacks character in the series. With Gaara…well I loves my Panda shorty! Anyway enjoy the one shot-and if I get enough reviews I'll make it a two shot and so on and so forth. A barely there GaaTen love-it's a bit more like friendship anyway since it isn't long enough to indicate anything more then friendly teasing.**

**WARNING: Gaara and Ten-Ten are OOC! Don't flame…you've already been warned.**

**_Let's go!_**

**

* * *

**

Gaara A Subaku was a simple guy. He liked the kind of things any other guy would like; basketball, anime, girls and he collected an assorted array of things steming from a vast porno collection to some various instruments that his older sister sent from America where she attended college in New York.

Ok-so maybe he wasn't your typical guy-he was a bit eccentric when it came to music and karaoke and he liked his fare share of cons-which he usually dragged Sasuke and Naruto to.

He was also what Sasuke considered dwarf sized. Gracing his friends and family with his five foot two frame Gaara was always the shortest in his class-girls included.

"So anyway-as I was saying- Sakura totally looked at me! She's coming around for sure!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha looked up at the blonde in annoyance.

"Well why wouldn't she? I mean you had a ramen noodle hanging out of your nose for a full minute before you noticed it was there you freak."

"Yeah and what kind of friend are you not to tell me huh?" Naruto pouted. He crossed his arms across his chest and turned to Gaara whom was looking over his current Shonen Jump issue. "And you aren't any better short stuff! I thought you guys were my friends."

Gaara, not looking up from his manga, shrugged.

"We are…and isn't a friends job to enjoy the misery of other friends in embarrassing situations?"

"No!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Oh really? Then what about that time where Ino and Sakura kidnapped Gaara here and put him in a dress? You could have handed him his gym bag with his clothes but what did you do?"

Naruto smirked at the memory.

"I threw it in the lunch room where the seniors were having their lunch…gawd that was hilarious."

Gaara seethed, his grip on his manga tightening at the memory.

"Hey Gaara didn't a group of senior boys ask you to the prom?" Naruto asked with a giggle.

"Yes…they thought I was some kind of girl." He answered through clenched teeth.

"Well you're dainty as any girl…" Sasuke added his two cents into the conversation. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Really Gaara didn't your parents ever feed you right? You're so tiny that even Hinata is an inch taller then you!"

"Yeah Gaara! Don't you know the importance of a healthy diet and milk?" Naruto interjected.

Gaara closed his manga, placed it in his messenger back and glared at his two friends.

"I wouldn't talk Uchiha-last I checked you had as many fan-boys as girls and Naruto…do I really need to remind you about the streaking incident?"

"It was cold that's why it shrunk!"

"Whatever…I'm leaving losers." Gaara said as he departed. Sasuke stared at his retreating for.

"Think the whole Hinata bit was too much?" He asked the blonde at his side.

Naruto nodded.

"Well yeah I mean…reminding him about his height issues always pisses him off."

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

From inside Snowy Icy-a small ice cream parlor about a block away from where Gaara and company had been arguing, Ten-Ten Okuda looked over her menu with a sigh. She'd just asked Neji Hyuuga to accompany her to the movies on a date.

Neji's response was: _You're really nice and all and I'd love to go…as friends. You're just too tall for me to date._

Ten-Ten was five foot nine.

Taller then the other girls in her class, the guys included which meant that it was hard to find dates unless she ventured to senior and junior territory. She wasn't vastly appealed by that since the other guys that liked her that were taller then she was perverted Deidara and ADD sugar addict Tobi.

Her head connected with the table she and her friends sat at and she groaned.

"I hate this!"

"Aw Ten-Chan its okay! Neji will come around!" Lee shouted making Shino cover his ears. Shikamaru, whom sat beside her, patted her head.

"If you want a date so badly I'd be happy to go out with you…"

"…But I want a real date not a pity one Shika!"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"What a troublesome girl…"

A waitress came over to their table, gave one look at Ten-Ten and sighed.

"Shot down again?"

Ten-Ten looked up.

"Sakura why does the world hate me?"

Sakura shook her head as she lifted her note pad to take their orders. Her green eyes staring off in a bored manner.

"What'll it be?"

"The usual." Shino said in his monotone.

Sakura nodded and headed back to the where she had came from-her shift was almost over so she tried to hurry with the orders. She wanted to here about the Neji ordeal in full.

Even though Ten-Ten was with friends sometimes it wouldn't do to have guys listen to girl problems.

Sakura sighed. Ten-Ten needed more girl friends.

A chime indicated that a new costumer had arrived. Ino whom was at the counter smiled politely as she could.

"Good Afternoon."

A grunt was given instead of a hello.

"Ino…"

Her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Gaara what's up? You look mad."

He shrugged his shoulders walked towards the nearest vacant table-away from the door. He ignored her; instead he sat and took out his CD player. He needed quite at the moment.

"I hate being tall!"

He paused in his musings and turned in the direction of the shout. He rolled his eyes as he collected his things and made his way over to the group.

"Who turned you down this time Ten-Ten?"

"Shut up Shorty!"

"Make me Behemoth."

This was a regular occurrence with the two. They teased one another about their height issues for a good minute before talking about various weird things they enjoyed. Karaoke for one was a popular subject with Gaara and Ten-Ten.

"So Hyuuga shot you down because you're too tall? That's weak, so what if you're in inch taller then him."

"Thank you! That's what I said!"

"He's probably gay."

"Yeah!"

And here comes the part where Gaara totally screws her over…Shino, Lee and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. It always happened like this…you'd think Ten-Ten would learn by now.

"Or maybe he turned you down for that Kin girl."

"…I hate you…"

"I know."

And now Gaara's day was set. Cheered and vastly pleased with depressing Ten-Ten further Gaara sat himself down beside her. Placing his earphones on her and pressing play on his CD player he waited for her to cheer up a bit.

No use in torturing her later if she was still depressed about what he'd earlier said, right?

"No way! This is Ayaka! I love this song!!"

The group, minus Gaara sweat dropped. All was well in the world again.

**

* * *

**

**Sera: Short, sweet and funny. Ten-Ten's a bit clueless and Gaara's a bit mean but that what friends do right? Tease? Anyway-Gaara teases Ten-Ten then cheers her up since in his mind his Behemoth can only be teased by him and Ten-Ten? Well she's the only once allowed to tease her Shorty anyway…though you barely see enough to know whether they like each other that way anyway. I guess you'd call this more of a friendship fic right? I'd love to add on…maybe I will with reviews. Also I'm also updating two stories as well so review and PM.**

**NO FLAMES this was my first attempt at any kind of GaaTen.**


End file.
